We Shall Find Our Freedom II: A New Hope
by ruleofrose300
Summary: It has been 10 years since that fateful night and Raven's nightmares are fading away that is until it seems like Slade has come back from the dead to torment the Titans once again while Lukas has been getting nightmares which seem to tell him something but what? Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl - Gregory.
1. Chapter 1

A Fading Nightmare.

Raven jerked her head up from her peaceful sleep and looked around the bedroom that was only lit by the small table lamp that was on a table on the other side of the room. Finding nothing out of the ordinary… for now, she quietly slipped out of her husband's loving embrace and out of bed. The half-demon walked inside of the bathroom to wash her face but her violet purple eyes widened in shock when Slade was standing right behind her! Rae gasped in fear while quickly turning around to face him but he was no longer there like he disappeared into thin air. "W… Where did he go!?"

She backed up against the door and screamed at the top of her lungs when someone touched her shoulder only to quickly see that it was only beast boy.

"Love, it's just me!"

The Azarathian clung to her lover with heavy tears falling onto the floor; telling him that she woke up because she felt someone was in the bedroom with her but found no one there so she went to the bathroom and saw Slade standing behind her but when she turned around he wasn't there anymore. He wrapped his arms around his lover protectively and kissed the top of her head with a small smile on his lips while telling her that it was just an illusion, nothing more or nothing less.

As they walked back BB couldn't help but think about how Slade still keeps on ruining their lives even though he is long gone, first he made Robin go against them all even if it wasn't his fault in the first place and that monster even had the edacity to beat his best friend to near death which still hurt the Titan deeply if Robin was doing just fine now. Beast boy still remembered Raven telling him about her nightmare and how Starfire smashed Slade's face in until it was nothing but a bloody, gory mess.

The Titan can almost see the light vanishing from Star's eyes as she blasted that monster too hell and how his blood splashed onto every inch of her body, now he tried to make Raven suffer even more but beast boy will be damned if Slade tried to touch her, their child or their friends again! It's been ten years since Terra's death and the blonde was nothing more than a faded memory for them all but that still didn't mean that they think of her now and again.

"Let's try to go to sleep again Love."

She nodded her head. "Okay, I'll try." He held her in his arms and like they always have done since the first time, they pressed their foreheads together before going into slumber and hopeful they'll have restful dreams tonight.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

The next morning Raven quietly went into her son, Lukas's bedroom to wake him up and sat down on his bed while moving a piece of hair out of his peaceful face then gently shook him awake.

"Honey? Honey, it's time to wake up, its morning!"

Just like his father, he at first didn't want to get out of bed but slowly sat up with his hair messy and dried drool all over his chin which made the thirty-year-old Titan laugh while shaking her head with a smile also. "G… Good morning… Mom…"

"Good morning to you too sweetie, how did you sleep?"

He yawned while combing his hair before answering that at first he had a nice dream but then it turned into a horrible one. Lukas was standing on top of the tower watching Cyborg and Brother Blood fighting, however, instead of winning Blood had killed him! Cyborg's head was very badly mutilated, his only human eye was dislodged from the socket and oh, god just remembering it made the young Titan nearly throw up all over the floor but in his dream, he did, however, hiccup because he was really nervous telling the story.

Not wanting to remember it anymore.

The smell was worst, the strong metallic smell made his skin crawl and the fresh blood it was so awful like he was trapped in a horror movie, he covered his best friends face as best as he can then placed a single white poppy on him because Cyborg only understanding, he brought peace to everyone that was around him. "Thank you, Cyborg, for everything."

≿—- ❈ —-≾

"Mom can… um, can we just eat breakfast with the others now?" Raven nodded her head again with a smile. "Of course Honey I'll be there in a second,"

When Lukas was gone the Azarathian placed her hands on her face with a worried sigh; now it wasn't only her getting nightmares it was her son! Why does her family have to suffer like this so much? Was everything her fault? No, it couldn't be but maybe just maybe Slade had come back to the living again after all and now herself and the Titans are being tormented by him.

Plus that nightmare that she had last really scared her still even if beast boy kept on telling her it was only a nightmare and nothing less but what choice does she have right now? It was too early to think about it right away so she stood up and took a deep breath before joining the rest of the Titans.

Lukas walked to Jump city high school but of course, on his way he always went by to the dance building to watch people dance, one couple did the dance steps of Menuet which he read that the steps are so complicated and it reminded him of Queen Marie Antoinette and King Louis XVI. Wanting to not be late he hurried over to the school; blushing when he bumped into his crush.

Kimi shows her Japanese heritage physically. She is quite beautiful, is shown to take pride in her appearance, and is up to date with the latest fashion trends. Kimi has natural strawberry blonde hair which is chin-length and layered with side swept bangs covering her right eye. Her hair is somewhat disheveled and shaggy.

She was wearing a white jacket with peach-colored pants and matching peach, knee-high, high-heeled boots as well as pure silver dangle earrings in her ears to complete her look. "Good morning Lukas!"

"Good morning Kimi, how are you doing today?"

She cheerfully said that her mother is doing better and she got the surgery that she needed to heal her leg but had to be on bed rest for a couple of days until it can move around again while her mother also said to thank Lukas for the sunflowers that he sent which were really sweet and cheered the old woman up.

"There's no need to thank me I'm just happy that's she doing better now, see you later Kim and I'm happy that you're talking to me like always."

The blonde blushed as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, making the Titan blush once again and smile while she handed him her cell number to just talk or see how they're doing then told him goodbye before heading off to class but he just couldn't believe that the person that he likes actually gave him her number! After schools over he should ask his parents on what to do next but for right now learning was more important to him so off he went with a huge smile on his face.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Here is the long-awaited sequel to We Shall Find Our Freedom and I hope you all truly enjoy it and stay tuned for more as always.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U


	2. Chapter 2

Going On A Date.

"Mom, Dad guess what!" Lukas said excitedly as he greeted the other Titans who were in the living room and told them all that the girl that he likes gave him her number so they can go on a date. Starfire was the first one to congratulate the teen by giving him a hug that was a little bit too tight and it literally sucked the life out of him however, thankfully Robin told her to hold off on the hugs for a while so she let him go but jumped up and down excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

"A date?! Honey, it's too soon!"

Raven said worryingly as all mother's do because there's nothing stronger than a mother's love, Beast Boy smiled at his wife while placing a gentle hand on top of her shoulder and pulled her close to him which made the half-demon blush while making him smirk playfully at her.

Lukas held his mother's hands with a smile on his face as well and in fact, everyone had smiles on their faces as well. "Mom, aren't you forgetting that I can turn into any animal that I want and also use the power of darkness?"

Raven pouted.

"Of course not Honey! I'm just worried about you that's all."

He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug since he was only teasing; Cyborg added that they all have each other's backs no matter what because they are a family, after all, that seemed to calm the Azarathian down quite a bit.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

The teen had a lot of trouble picking out clothes to wear and made a big mess behind him in the process. "Stupid! Ugly! Out of date! This is ridiculous if I can't find something nice to wear I'm not going!" Luke, immediately stopped in his tracks when the perfect outfit was in his head.

He quickly pulled a very expensive-looking white suit complete with matching pants, shoes, dress shirt and a bow tie then laid them all down on his bed but quickly folded his pile of clothes neatly before putting them back inside of his closet.

He took a shower, combed his hair back and put the outfit on then looked at himself with a pleased smile in the full-length mirror and he looked amazing if he said so himself.

"Come in. Hi Ma…"

The half-demon clasped her hands over her heart as she looked at her baby with a huge smile on her face. "You look so dashing, Honey!"

Rae walked over to Luke to see their reflections in the mirror but the Titan remembered that there was a gift waiting for her son and turned to face him with the teen doing the same thing as she held a beautiful fully-bloomed black rose. The black rose is a mysterious bloom that can convey many meanings. The color black has often been synonymous with death and mourning and is usually used at funerals but black roses do have a more positive meaning as well.

They can stand for the beginning of new things and major change. Black roses can inspire confidence by signaling the birth of a new era and can bring hope and courage.

His eyes lit up at the sight and his perfect white teeth were shown as he smiled from ear to ear and happily pinned it on his suit then gave his mother a hug however, there was still one thing that he wanted to give to Kimi as a gift and that was roses but he doesn't know which kind to get her so as always he asked his mom for help.

"Mmm, that depends, is she a mystery or an enchantment?"

He already knew the answer to that question. "Both."

"Then you should get her lavender roses."

With that in mind, Lukas kissed his mother on the cheek then said goodbye to the rest of the Titans before heading out, first stop, the flower shop; just like magic, he saw the perfect bouquet of full-bloomed lavender roses. Lavender roses are unique yet stunning roses that can make quite a statement.

Their symbolism is often tied to enchantment, wonder, splendor, and mystery as well as love at first sight or enchantment at first sight. So, if you have a secret crush or if someone has caught your attention and grabbed your heart, this may be the perfect rose to send them!

The Titan got them gift-wrapped and paid for them, thanked the cashier at the counter then went off the restaurant to meet up with his crush who will hopefully become more than his crush after tonight.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Getting a table close to the window so they can see the night sky and the water that was crystal clear but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous because he definitely was, what if he spills his drink all over his dates dress or he sneezes and turns into a cat by mistake? Or even worse, what if Slade shows up and ruins everything for him? No way! Slade's dead now so he shouldn't think about him at all but something inside of him tells him to be on the lookout just in case so that's what he did.

"Lukas?"

He stood up at the call of his name and turned to face the person that did it but couldn't stop staring at the lovely person standing in front of him, Kimi looked almost unrecognizable in a blush strapless dress that has a satin bodice and a sweetheart neckline with a layered tulle skirt.

On her feet are a pair of beige suede open-toed platform sandals and to complete her stunning assemble is a rhinestone bracelet on her left wrist while on her ears are a pair of pure silver bubble earrings that are decorated with Austrian crystals.

He didn't take his eyes off of her as he bowed a little bit while taking her hand in his own with a kind smile on his lips and kissed the top of her hand, taking in her scent as he pulled back while she blushed and curtsied a little bit too; almost forgetting the roses he held them in front of her while slowly rubbing the back of his neck while trying to not look like an idiot, Kimi happily took in her hands and smelled them deeply then looked at the Titan again. "Thank you, Lukas, I love them so much!"

'Mom was right they did work!'

Taking out the chair, he made sure that she was comfortable before sitting in his own seat and talked for a little while, while their dinner was being made such as their favorite colors, their favorite foods, their favorite music, etc.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

The pasta was so delicious and they were so full they decided to walk back to the Titan Tower instead of driving. "I had a fantastic time Lukas… thank you for taking me out today."

He smiled one of his famous goofy smiles.

"No trouble Kim, it was fantastic for me too… well, goodnight Kimi,"

"Good night Lukas…"

They looked at each other still until they slowly leaned forward until their lips finally met into a kiss but as they were having a wonderful moment Starfire was looking at the couple kissing with her hands on her cheeks and she was blushing at the sight before her that is, if Robin hadn't pulled her away to give the two teen some privacy and of course the redhead tried to get out of his grip but it was far too stronger so she was whisked away with an angry pout on her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kimi and Lukas pulled back then said goodnight again before parting ways; when Luke went to bed that night he never stopped smiling even in his sleep and knew that nothing was going to trouble him at all.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

You guys thought that I forget this story, didn't you! Well, I haven't it's just that I haven't gotten around the plot for it yet but still, I hope you love it and always stay tuned for more!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy 17th Birthday!

Lukas woke up to the sounds of his parents and the rest of the Titans saying or rather yelling out happy birthday with a large stack of fluffy pancakes in Cyborg's hands. "Happy 17th birthday Honey!"

He smiled at everyone and hungrily ate the tray of food but was scolded by Beast Boy to eat slower which he did then chewed his food thoroughly before swallowing to thank the Titans for a great start to his birthday; they didn't mind it at all and told him that when he gets back from school there are doing to be surprises waiting for him.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

The Titan kissed his girlfriend while gently holding onto her waist at the same time then placed his forehead on hers with a smile that she returned.

"Happy birthday Lukas!" Kim said excitedly as she took out a small green wrapped box from her backpack and told him to open it. Taking it, he took off the wrapping paper then opened the lid and he was shocked to find out that it was backstage passes as well as front row seats to a concert in town tonight; his jaw hanging open and he looked at his girlfriend then back at the items then back at her, repeating the action until he finally wrapped her in a tight hug.

Saying thank you over and over again.

But his happy moment was ruined when a bully was bullying another male student, sighing he kissed Kimi's cheek as a goodbye and went to confront them.

"HEY! Leave him alone!"

He stopped what he was doing to look at the angry Titan and got in his face however Luke showed no fear as he hit the center of his chest which sent him flying a few feet across the floor like he didn't weigh anything at all but he quickly got back up and pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket while everyone around them were looking at them fight but they knew that the Titan was going to win.

Lukas only rolled his eyes with another sigh; summoning his mother's dark powers he was prepared to fight the bully with an unfazed look upon his face that seemed to say {don't try me, it's not going to work out in your favor} but just as to be expected, the brunette ran towards him.

But Luke simple flew up out of the way and threw a dark bolt at his back that made him fall on the ground in pain so the Titan returned to Earth and walked over to the person that tried to attack him.

Placing a foot underneath a leg Lukas was able to kick him so the brunette was lying on his injured back he grabbed the blade and twirled it two times before putting it away. "It's your fault you shouldn't have tried to attack me so I hope you won't try to pick on that defenseless boy again."

"F-Fuck you, L… Lukas!"

He smirked. "No thanks! I don't date idiots who attack the weak."

With that, Lukas stood on his two feet and received a loud array of applause from his school mates but he ignored it and walked over to the blonde who was bullied earlier; reaching out his hand he took it in his own and looked at him with warm eyes.

"You're suffering because of the people around you. I understand how you feel I promise. I'm your family, it might not seem like it now, but don't worry. I care for you very deeply. That's what families are; people who care for one another…"

Lukas held his hand even firmer while the blonde was too stunned to say anything so he continued on. "It's Ok. You'll get stronger." He looked down with a small smile upon his lips, Luke shook the blonde's hand one time and turned around to walk away but the Titan stopped when he said.

"I'll… I'll get strong."

Turning around again, the Titan smiled proudly at the blonde one more time before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend to walk to their class together while also feeling very happy for his good deed for the day.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Later that night, it was time to open up the presents; first, he went for the smallest one but was going to save the wrapping paper because they were just too pretty to throw away in the garbage. Inside of box number, one was a nice-sized camera to take pictures in crystal clear HD and it was from Robin; on to present number two.

This one was a brown bear from of course Starfire herself who thought that Lukas needed something cute in his bedroom, however, even if was a thoughtful gift it made him blush out of embarrassment so he went to the next one lucky number three; Luke shook his head with a smile when this CD player, CD's and headphones were from Cyborg which of course was so cool while the last two were a crockpot so he can cook food underneath his bed while the other was a hard leather bound spell book from his mom and dad.

He thanked every single one of them and promised them all that he was going to take good care of his gifts; now it's cake time!

The cake is a chocolate ice cream cake that's decorated with fluffy marshmallows, small sugar cookies, white chocolate, vanilla ice cream, and dark chocolate ice cream; placing a number 17 candle on top, Kimi and the Titans sang happy birthday to the birthday boy then he made a wish before blowing the candle out while taking in the applause.

They each got a piece but ate it slowly since they don't want to get a brain freeze, the cake tasted so good.

All in all, today was such a fantastic birthday for the birthday boy and he went to sleep with a huge smile on his lips thinking that nothing bad was going to ruin his day that is… until he got a horrible nightmare.

He was on the ground, badly bruised as were the others except for Raven who appeared to be sleeping on a pedestal but Slade was standing next to her and told the half-Azarathian to wake up; Lukas' eyes widened when his mom's fingernails grow longer that made them resemble claws and her pupils turned into black slits but the rest of her eyes were completely red while two of her teeth turned into fangs.

She let out an evil laugh which sent shivers down Luke's spine, tears kept on falling from his own eyes while happy memories from his childhood flooded his mind. 'Please… open your eyes!'

The young Titan woke up fast with a loud gasp and quickly looked around his dark bedroom but there was nothing there, taking a few deep breathes Lukas sat down on the floor to meditate to clear his mind for an hour before going back to bed.

'Fuck you, Slade.'

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Hello, hello! Here's a new chapter for Lukas; so what do you guys think? Is Slade manipulating his dreams or do is Luke just getting stressed?

Please tell me in a review because I would love to hear your thoughts about it.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	4. Sad Announcement

Hi everyone, yesterday on August 6th was a very, very awful day because my dear mama had passed away and me, my daddy, sister and her two kids were there beside her as she went away…

Today my mother's sister, brother and her sisters husband and kid will be here today to pay their respects since they took my mom's body away the other day.

For this reason I'm going to take some time off from my stories to think this whole thing through so I hope you all can forgive me but I do know for one thing, when Jesus comes back to take his rightful place here I will see her again and he's taking very good care of her since he owes me that much.

Love you guys; bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting The Parents.

Lukas felt very excited to meet Kimi's parents finally and hopefully, he will make a good impression on them just like Kim did with his parents. He held two bundles of two different colored roses in his hand, the left one was white and the right one is orange; one is for Kimi while the other is for her mother.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the heavy white door three times and smiled from ear to ear when the love of his life opened it and of course gave her a kiss which she returned with her whole heart.

"These are for you and your mom, I hope you both like them!"

"Thank you, Sweetie, I love them!"

They walked inside of her home and Luke looked at the intricate décor with child-like wonder in his eyes as he took everything in all at once, this place was large but not as large as the Tower of course not that he was trying to brag or anything.

The couple met with the husband and wife inside of the kitchen, however, the Titan knew that it was going to be quite a challenge to get the father to like him as much as the two ladies but when has he ever failed a challenge before? "So… you're the Titan that's courting my daughter are you?"

The tall grey-haired man stared the Titan down with dark eyes but if there's one thing that he learned from his family is to not show fear to the enemy or otherwise no matter how much you're scared inside so he stood tall as well and looked at him straight in the eye with both hands behind his back… his face showing strength.

"Yes, I'm the son of Beast Boy and Raven and a proud member of the Teen Titans."

The grey-haired man was quite surprised at finding out about who the boy really is because he thought that Luke was just another ordinary boy wanting to date his beloved daughter, he feels much more comfortable now knowing that. "I… see, well, now I know that my daughter is going to be protected for a lifetime so I guess welcome to the family."

The old man didn't smile but nodded his head in acknowledgment or was it because he still didn't trust the teen-only a little bit? Either way, it won't make a difference since Lukas got both of their approvals thankfully. With that out of the way, Kimi showed her boyfriend around her home first the living room, the library, the music room, the gym, her parents' bedroom, her bedroom and finally the bathrooms that reminded him of Turkish bathes except these were in a more modern setting.

"I'm sure your bed is quite comfortable Kim."

He said with a playful smirk on his face when he looked at his girlfriend's blushing face who tried to hid behind her roses but of course she knew that her love was only playing even though it was a little too intimate of a question since they've only been dating for two months's already, she placed the roses inside of a pearl white vase with ice-cold water so that they will live longer.

Lovely.

They took a walk along the yellow brick road of the garden and named every single flower that was planted along the flower bed, he smiled at bluebells that were in clusters and they were in a cream color so these ones are rare however that didn't make them any less beautiful because they are and took in their sweet scent that reminded him of cheese-Danish that he and Starfire would always get after school when he was five with crumbled gingerbread cookies on top and a fresh bowl of raspberry's on the side.

Just remembering that made him hungry and it Kimi smile with a giggle leaving her lips when his stomach growled while Lukas looked bashful; he truly took after his father.

He hadn't heard a giggle in a while and it warmed his heart to hear it again.

"Let's go to the café to get some cheese-Danish… I know that your cook can make it but this place makes the best cheese-Danish ever!"

Thankfully she said yes and held his hand as they went to the City while the Titan pointed out the café and went inside. Going here so often everyone knows who Lukas is and smiled at the couple before them. "Hello Lukas, welcome back! The usual?"

"Yes, thank you Nicky, but make Kimi's nicer please."

The blonde-headed barista smiled again then went to work while they sat next to the window to look outside; people were doing their own things the normal stuff that they always do, Lukas thanked Nicky with a sunny smile when she brought them their drinks and listened to Kimi when she talked about her violin practice. "I still have a few lessons to go but I think that I'm doing great!"

"I can't wait to hear you, Kim. How's your hot chocolate?"

"It's very delicious Sweetie, they should sell the recipe."

He thought that was a good idea but just like with a Magician they will never reveal their secrets so they left it at that, Lukas looked down at his cup of water and stared at his small reflection as memories started to flow through his mind they were happy ones but there were also scary ones as well mostly about his nightmares that were happening nonstop and it made him worried, it made him so worried that the spoons beside him and his girlfriend started to rattle and shake with his feelings that he's feeling.

'Take it easy Lukas, remember what mom taught you whenever you're worried like this. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'

"Luke are you okay?"

He looked at his lover who was just as scared as he is but he managed to smile if just a little bit however she knew that he was only doing this because the Titan didn't want her to be worried and held her hand even though that he was shaking but his mind was calm; she paid for their food and walked him back to her parents' house so her mom Noriko, can make lavender tea to calm him down.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

"How's your tea?"

Dennis asked as he slowly stirred his own lavender tea while looking down at it before looking back up at the boy who drinking it slowly and stopped to look at the man with a kind smile. "Very good!"

Noriko couldn't help but smile through her tea at how kind the Titan is and she didn't stop smiling when he turned to look at her.

"I'm enjoying my visit here very much, so kind of you… to have me in your own home… I'm very sorry that I made a spectacle of myself."

The German man felt very awful for treating this poor boy the way he did and realized that he had a good heart. "No, not at all." Lukas turned to the right of his chair to see a nice looking collection of pictures on the mantel above the cozy lit fireplace.

"I like the way that you arranged the pictures on the mantelpiece,"

"Oh, thank you!" Dennis said with sincerity showing in his voice and he even smiled a little bit because usually their other guests just either ignore them or don't see them so it's nice to finally meet someone who actually likes them.

"Is that the way they do it in most houses?"

Living in the Titan's Tower he usually just looks at TV in the living room since the other Titans don't talk about their families too much or have any pictures of them and he wondered if it's because of his own face disfigurement that they didn't want him to feel bad but that's not the truth at all because aside from that he's very normal.

Some of the pictures are small while some of them are set in bigger, longer frames that have intricate detailing. "Yes, I'm sure they do yes."

The three boys were of German heritage and the two girls are of Japanese heritage; a very interesting combination and it made him want to know who they are very much.

"Who are they?"

"Well um, these are relatives and these two here are our other children."

His heart lit up with joy at seeing the children with a big smile on his lips and he asked if he can see them to which of course the old man allowed it then they showed his parents and Nori showed him her parents as well as relatives who were still living in Japan but Luke wondered why their two other kids weren't here. "Where are the others?"

Kimi answered this one.

"They are studying overseas in France for three years but they promised to come here to meet us for the holidays."

Excitement showed in his eyes at the blessing to meet his girlfriend's brother and sister this Christmas! Today is a fantastic day.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

I'm still alive everyone! I really like this one and I always hope that you all will too but I want you all to know this right now I am not in any way making fun of people with deformities or how they look because they are just like us and are not animals but human beings.

I will never ever take anyone making people feel bad because of how they look and I will report anyone who does it!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U.


	6. Important Announcement

Hello everyone, I want to let you all know that art and gaming creators on YouTube will be removed for none kid-friendly content and I don't want that to happen because there are a lot of YouTubers that I love such as Messyourself, Beasty Reacts, and Studio Killers etc.

I and many others will be eternally grateful if you signed the petition on please, please sign it!

Thank you all so much and I love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting The Parents Part 2

"Would you like to see my parents?"

Lukas knew that Noriko and Dennis must have seen his family many times but it's always good to see a friendly face a few times more. "Your parents? Yes please." Dennis said while sitting down next to his wife with Kimi, following suit as the Titan took out a small handheld portrait, the frame made of dark shiny wood that has images of bluebell flowers carved carefully into it.

But each one wasn't the same as they were all intricate in design and they look like the real thing too.

Noriko took the item in her hand and her eyes lit up at the sight of Luke's mom.

"Lukas… oh, she's beautiful."

He smiled kindly as she handed the picture to her husband who looked at the teen's dad. "Oh, yes she has the face of an angel!"

Now it was Kim's turn to see her lover's parents who she thought that they have noble faces as always and she can't wait to meet them again; Lukas wanted to go back to the Tower but he was too tired so the family said he can stay here for the night even though he didn't want to step on their time but he's family now so it doesn't matter.

Taking out his Titans-Communicator he radioed his dad to tell his mom that he's sleeping over Kimi's house tonight and that he'll be back in the morning… after having breakfast, of course, he told him that it was okay but to be careful just in case and also told him goodnight before ending the call and with that out of the way he put the communicator back inside of his jacket before walking with his lover to her bedroom.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Putting on his nightclothes, he brushed his teeth then went outside of the bathroom to lie down on his lover's bed while holding her in his arms, making Kim blush as she looked up at him then gave him a kiss which he returned. "What's wrong my Hikari no Tenshi?"

Now it was his turn to blush at the Japanese word for {Angel of Light} and told her what was bothering him even if it will pain him for having to say it he always promised to tell his lover everything no matter how much it hurts so that's what he did.

"Sometimes I think that I don't deserve you because of my disfigurement and how it might have been better that you should have chosen other instead of…"

"Lukas, Gar Logan of Azarath…!"

Uh-oh, the full name speech… now he's really in for it. "How dare you say that!? I love you with all my heart, soul and my strength and this is what I hear?!"

She can't be that mad because if she was really that pissed off she would have been speaking in her native tongues which is Japanese and German respectfully but that didn't make him want anything more than to sink into the mattress like a cockroach, well he can do that but he didn't want to piss his lover off anymore so he had no choice but to listen like a little child being scolded by their mom or dad.

"I never ever want to hear you say that again do you understand me?"

"Y… Yes, m-ma'am."

She inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself down then buried her face into his white t-shirt while wrapping an arm around him but he just kissed her head in reassurance with a smile on his lips since he knows that she doesn't want him to talk bad about himself anymore but sometimes he just can't help it; Luke also sometimes couldn't believe that God had chosen such a beautiful, humble person to be with him and he will be eternally grateful to him.

"Mmm-hum-hmm?"

He raised his eyebrows questioningly at his love who kept on mumbling in his shirt and making him unable to understand what she's saying properly. "What did you say Treasure?"

She raised her head but still looked at his shirt.

"I said do you ever want to have children in the future?"

The Titan thought about that many, many times and to be honest he would love to have children but first, they must also think about how expensive it will be because they need clothes, shoes, baby food, toys, etc. Plus not to mention how much school will cost including their supplies and everything else that comes for taking care of a baby so, for now, it was off his list for things to take care of.

"I would love to have children of our own but for now we should focus on our studies that is going to be huge because of Christmas break… go to sleep, my love."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest once more while he pulled the warm blankets over them before going to sleep with his love still safely in his arms as he drifted off to dreamland; in the future Lukas also wants to marry her but it might be a long time before that day will happen however he will be as patient as possible.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

The next morning after breakfast, he bid his girlfriend and in-laws goodbye but promised to visit them again soon then headed back home, however, he stopped to look at the reflection before him and it was Slade standing behind him! Luka's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he stared at the skull face that's been plunging his nightmares and quickly turned around to face him with dark magic glowing in his hands.

However, once he did turn Slade wasn't there anymore. 'B… But I just saw him! Am I going crazy? I have to tell mom.' Once he was inside the Tower, Raven was waiting for him with a grim look upon her face; she knows what he's feeling without him having to tell her about what's wrong with him.

For times like this, she always sends him to Azarath for at least a year but because Christmas is nearing he's only going to stay at her home for a day, opening the portal he hugged his mom and dad before walking through to the other side. Every time that he goes to his mom's old home the air around him always calmed him down instantly no matter how much he's troubled, pulling the white hood up over his head he walked inside of the large temple to calm himself.

He greeted the Elders with a smile but right away they knew that he was feeling troubled so they promised to help him as much as they can which he was always grateful for and started the process; at this time everyone that he loves miss him a whole bunch but Kimi missed him the most of all and would stay in his room until he comes back and spends a few nights here… he wasn't even gone for a few hours!

To pass the time she looked through his spell books and grimoires to see what they contained, the pages showing how to make talismans and amulets among other things, Raven came inside to check on her to see if she wanted anything but the half-demon looked surprised when she saw Kimi reading one of her son's grimoires because magic is not something that a mortal can control except for herself, her son and the people of Azarath of course.

Kimi smiled at the Titan as she placed the book back into its proper place then greeted the Titan.

"I'm alright for now Raven, thank you."

"Okay, just let me know if you need me for something."

Kimi nodded her head and thanked the Titan… she continued to wait for her lover.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all are having a great Thanksgiving where ever you are in the world and here's too many more in the future!

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	8. Chapter 8

Taken In The Dark.

Starfire frantically shook Raven and Beast Boy awake from their sleep and they woke up with a start.

"S… Starfire? W-What's wrong?"

"It's Lukas, he didn't come back to the Tower yet!"

BB yawned softly then gently scratched his ears like everything was normal and it made the redhead sigh loudly in frustration so she slammed her foot down on the floor so hard that it made the couple's bed jump up then back down which finally woke up the couple while yelling if they understood her while waving her arms up and down like a madwoman.

"Star, don't do that…! He's supposed to be back here this morning… Rae go to Azarath and I'll search for him here."

She jumped out of the bed only in her nightclothes and quickly went through the portal to her old home just as fast as she summoned it while the other two went to work.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

She searched through every temple, every field, every single home including her own and asked the everyone if they had seen her Baby but no one had while in the city the rest of the Titans weren't having that much luck either and it made the people worried even Dennis who looked strong on the outside but on the inside he was a scared man.

That is until… he saw another man with a skeleton face and followed him through his office until he cornered him into a room with supplies and an elevator where it will take anyone into the lower basements where workers lounges and other things located down there.

"Where is he? Where is Lukas?"

The German was calm, cool and collected at first but when Slade didn't tell him what he wanted to know he held him up against the wall and held his fist back before connecting it with his nose. The already brittle bones cracked and fell onto the floor in pieces while the man was seething with rage; it's been a long time when he felt this way.

When Kimi just turned fifteen her old boyfriend hit her Dennis walked out of the office mid-meeting to track that bastard down and once he did find him, well let's just say he won't be needing his arms anymore.

That's why he was so reluctant to meet Lukas because he didn't want anyone to hurt his little girl and funny enough he didn't want anyone hurting his son-in-law.

"Oh, he's somewhere… deep underground but let's see if the Titans can get to him in time."

Slade pushed him away with his open palm far enough that Dennis hit the elevator doors behind him with a loud bang as a combination of spit and blood flew from his lips and he fell down on the floor with a thump, he clutched his hurting chest coughing and gasping for air but the German was most surprised that he didn't break the doors or his ribs! 'Damn you, Slade!'

"Father!"

"Mr. Dennis, are you alright?! What happened!?"

Robin asked as he helped Kimi help her father up to his feet carefully while making sure that they don't hurt anything to his already pained body. "S-Slade… Slade came here but I cornered him here and demanded him to tell me where Lukas is. He pushed me against the elevator doors so hard that I threw up spit and blood but I did punch him in the nose first though."

Kim both cringed and smiled at the memory of her previous boyfriend, how he hit her that she fell down on the ground with tears falling and a huge darkish purple bruise on the left side of her face but maybe that's why her father was so hesitant to accept Luke at first.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Lukas changed into a horned bull and charged the light blue barrier for the fifty times but it was no use it wouldn't break no matter how hard he tried and the only thing that he can hope for is his parents and the other Titans finding him soon.

Getting in his usual meditating position, the half-demon/half-human hybrid closed both eyes to calm his mind as he floated in mid-air while repeating Raven's incantation whenever they meditated together with Starfire or Beast boy or either one.

An hour had past when Slade returned to his underground cave and put in the code to where he kept his captive but no matter how much he starves him or not make him drink anything the boy would not submit to him which both scared and impressed the dead man.

"What do you want?"

Lukas said with annoyance in his voice at the loss of some more peace and quiet but when he looked up at the dead man's broken nose the Titan couldn't stop a grin from forming on his lips which no doubt happened by Dennis, looking away once more with the grin fading he ignored the enemy's ramblings until Slade said that the boy's parents will never find him but maybe they don't want too because they never loved him.

'So… Slade's going this route, is he? Well, I'm going to prove him wrong!'

"You're wrong Slade…" Luke said while standing up to face him with his arms crossed over the other. "My parents love me more than the whole world and I have a loving family, a girlfriend who loves me unconditionally despite what I look like and my people in Azarath love me."

The dead man took a step back when the boy took a step forward and what he said next left him in awe.

"That's something that you will never know because you hate everyone so much so you can beat me, starve me, whip me, drown me and poison me but you will never take the love that I have for everyone that I treasure the most in this entire world."

With his speech finished Lukas turned away from the man again to meditate while the other walked away and he smiled to himself when the door slammed closed behind him, telling him that he struck a nerve.

Good! He deserves it.

'Soon everyone. We will meet again,"

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Hey, hey! Please forgive me for taking so long in writing or typing but like I said I'm very lazy in doing these and of course I'm doing other things as well but either way thanks for reading my Dear Readers.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	9. Chapter 9

Rescued But With A Price.

Lukas woke up to the sounds of loud banging and things being thrown around on the other side of the door. 'What's going on out there!?' He quickly received his answer as Slade crashed through the door and onto the wall where the Titan was being held before landing on the floor of the cave.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone!"

He placed both of his hands on the barrier with a large relived smile showing on his lips at seeing the people that he loves are safe and sound, when Kimi saw the love of her life she ran over to him but since she can't touch him physically she placed both of her hands on that stupid thing keeping them apart.

Cyborg held Slade by the throat while Raven summoned a large hand made of darkness to try to get her son out of the cage by wrapping around it and squeezing tighter and tighter until the cage began to crack little by little before breaking apart completely.

However, when someone wants to take something there is always a prize.

Everybody pays. Everybody suffers.

Play Crossing The Line Instrumental From Tangled.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

"It's not over yet Raven is it?"

The half-demon dropped her arms to her sides with her head down in shame at that despicable day of her life where she wasn't herself at all but an illusion of herself.

Cyborg dropped the dead man to join the other Titans who looked at Raven with nothing but sadness however, when she turned into her Demoness form and stalked over to Slade, Lukas yelled his mom's name.

She turned around to face her son or is it really her?

"This has to stop now, what happened wasn't because of you, we'll keep on fighting and end what he's done!"

The Demoness merely laughed in his face which broke his heart in two; she shot back.

"NO! This has to stop now, this thing where you think that you understand the way it feels to know that I can't undo what has been done!"

With tears shimmering in his eyes he slowly reached out for his mama while trying to tell her to just let this go however she just stood in place like a stone statue not reacting to anything. Not even her husband who once more tried to talk some sense into her but this time it didn't work.

She won't. Ever. Let. This. Go.

'_I'm crossing the line! And it's just cause I care though it doesn't seem fair, it's what's best.'_

The Demoness pulled Lukas into a hug that he returned while looking at the family that she's made and moved back a bit to kiss the Titan's forehead then summoned a ball of darkness before pushing him away roughly as they were incased in a large dome of her powers. "NOOOOOOO!"

Lukas banged his fists against it and when that didn't work he was about to turn into an animal but Beast boy just held him back despite him wanting to stop his wife as well BB knew that it was powerless to do anything now.

"Damn it dad get the fucking hell off me!"

"ENOUGH LUKAS! It's… too late!" BB did not like to scream at him but there's no choice in the matter and stared at his wife with frightened eyes.

Tears ran down his face while of these memories kept on filling his mind of the happy moments with his mom like how when he was three Raven held his hand and they ran towards the Towers pool before jumping inside of it at the same time. So happy and carefree.

Or the time when he just turned eleven the whole team took a trip to Gotham City to visit Robins adopted father Bruce Wayne then hand in hand with both of his parents they took a walk around to see the amazing sights.

'Mom, please… come back!'

'It's too noisy!'

Raven having done damage to Slade but didn't kill him she backed away in incredible pain as her true self slowly tried to come through that it brought the Azarathian down to her knees and let out a blood-curdling scream while she passed between her half-demon form and Demoness form before finally, finally returning to normal with the dome disappearing as well.

Lukas and the others could only look on in shock when Rae slowly stood up on her feet. The Titan started to walk over to the Titan but stopped in the middle because of course he couldn't believe it at all.

"Is it really you?"

She opened her arms wide with a smile upon her lips.

"Lukas!"

He sprinted over to his mother and captured her in a tight never-ending hug with fresh tears running down his cheeks, telling her that he thought that he lost her but she remained him that he saved her again and wiped his tears away with her fingers.

Luke's eyes widened when the enemy raised a long bony hand to attack the half-demon but it never came because a savor came to the rescue. Batman blocked the attack and shouted for everyone to get out while taking out a grenade and threw it at Slade then quickly ran towards the exit with the others.

The ticking time bomb counted down to zero and went off… making the cave crumble and large pieces of stone fall down on Slade who is truly out of the Teen Titan's lives for good this time.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Starfire watched the ruins with anxiety not knowing if her enemy will be alive and when nothing happened she held onto Robin who smiled then held onto his wife.

Batman aka Bruce Wayne smiled on with happiness and pride at the group who huddled together in a never ending hug and, then with a swoosh of his cape he went back home knowing that his son and the one that he loves are safe and sound.

Beast Boy marched up to Raven and gave her a very long, passionate kiss in front of everyone that made Lukas blush in embarrassment however Kimi thought that it was so sweet so she gave her lover a kiss too. "I love you Luke,"

He leaned into the kiss that made his heart flutter.

"I love you too Kim."

Now they all can live a happy life together as a family.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

Hello my Dear Readers! This, sadly is the last chapter of this part of Lukas' story but not the end since I will make another one that will make this whole thing a trilogy… in the far future so stay tuned for that and see you all again soon.

PS: I hope you guys love this short cameo of Batman who once again is here to save the day.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


End file.
